Unorthodox Methods
by uncorazonquebrado
Summary: Chuck helps Eric to figure something out. Season one, van der Bass with a tiny bit of slash don't like, don't read


_**A/N** There's a first time for everything right?! I have no idea where this came from, but it demanded to be written and who am I to say no?_

_**WARNING:** This fic contains a tiny little bit of **slash** (blink and you'll miss it). If you have a problem with that, then don't read this, okay? Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer;** Gossip Girl isn't mine_

_Set sometime after the vdW's move in with Chuck and Bart in season one, but before 1x16. And let's say that Jonathon is not in the picture just yet._

_A million thank you's to Robin for beta:ing this for me!!!_

* * *

He supposed the fact that a gym bag would be the thing to turn his life upside down could be considered more than a little funny. He'd never even _liked_ P.E, the chances that he'd be around the locker rooms long enough afterwards to have any kind of run in with a bag containing various items of soccer gear was highly unlikely in the first place. But he had been and now everything was a mess. If he'd only watched where he'd been going then none of this would have happened, Eric thought angrily as he rushed out of the elevator and headed for his room.

He'd been on his way out of the locker room at St Jude's when a guy from his American History class had called out his name. The 'Hey, van der Woodsen!' had caused his head to turn and before he knew it he'd been tripping over a bag and heading for the tiled floor. That alone would've been embarrassing enough to last him through at least a few sleepless nights of going over it again and again.

Unfortunately, the tale didn't end there. Because he hadn't been the only one ending up on the floor. Actually, Eric hadn't ended up on the floor at all. He'd landed (quite comfortably, he might add) on top of Joel Saltzman - his year's version of Nathaniel Archibald, 6'1 worth of muscle, topped off with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Once he'd lifted his face from the pillow consisting of toned torso and met those eyes staring at him in mildly embarrassed confusion, he'd instantly wished for a time machine.

It had taken less than a second for him to realize the compromising situation he'd been in, and about the same period of time for his body to do the same. In retrospect he might be able to appreciate the fact that the two of them hadn't been exactly level, and that certain parts of their anatomy hadn't been touching, because then he would be looking into schools on the other side of the Atlantic right about then.

Now he was only freaking out completely. Caught between the urge to throw things around, scream or curl up in a ball and go into permanent hibernation. He threw himself on the bed, burying his face in a pillow for a moment before realizing the downside of letting his mind wander at that point. No, he'd process this van der Woodsen style – the way Serena or his mother would - he'd ignore it until it went away. Rolling over to his back, he reached for his tattered copy of 'Extremely High and Incredibly Close' and began to read.

He'd read the first five pages a grand total of 27 times when there was a knock on the door. His head snapped up at the same time as Chuck walked through the door in his usual swagger.

"Tiny van der Woodsen," Chuck drawled while Eric could do nothing but stare at the almost empty tumbler in his hand.

"Should you really be drinking at three o'clock in the afternoon?"

Chuck downed the last of his drink instead of answering and left the empty glass on Eric's desk - before taking a seat on the bed. Leaning back on one elbow he reached for the book the younger boy was reading and took it. "Couldn't find anything less depressing to read?"

"It's not depressing." Eric huffed defensively, and Chuck picked up on the strain to his voice. Something was up.

"If you say so," he shrugged, handing the book back to Eric, "Maybe you could find something else to occupy yourself with. Bergita was quite disappointed when you declined her…services, this morning."

"Well, she better get used to the disappointment."

Chuck didn't reply, only watched him through slanted eyes. There was something off about his step-brothers behavior and it made him uneasy. He actually liked Eric; he was fun to hang out with, and with the situation with Nathaniel being what it was – Chuck suddenly had a lot of spare time on his hands. Plus, he definitely enjoyed the fact that the younger boy seemed to look up to him. He could totally play the role of big brother, take Eric under his stylish wings, and share his vast knowledge of the world and the pleasures it could offer.

"Sulking much?"

"No!" Eric snapped but only got a scoff in reply. "What?"

"You're a terrible liar." Chuck pointed out, picking some invisible lint off the sleeve of his cardigan.

"Am not,"

"Whatever gets you through the day."

"Is there a reason for this visit?" Eric muttered angrily and picked his book back up, "I was kind of busy, Chuck."

Chuck shrugged, but Eric caught the flicker of something else - disappointment? - in his eyes before the older boy diverted his gaze. "Just thought I'd drop by and see if you were interested in Xbox," he admitted, "but if you're busy-"

He made a move as to sit up, and Eric suddenly panicked. Chuck's company had definitely been a lot more efficient than trying to read. "Wait," he blurted out and Chuck turned around, eyebrow raised in silent question. "I suppose I could get back to this later," he continued, throwing the book on the nightstand.

"I suppose that would be an option." Chuck agreed, and went over to the television to start the game. The TV-screen soon flickered to life and Chuck tossed Eric a game controller before both of them had a seat at the foot of the bed.

Eric quickly came to the conclusion that playing Xbox had – if possible – been an even worse decision that trying to read. When he lost for the third time in a row, he let out a snort and tossed the game controller to the floor, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chuck put the game on pause and turned to Eric. "You know, the van der Woodsen sibling resemblance becomes uncanny when you pout like that. And Serena pulls it off better."

"I'm not pouting."

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Chuck asked off-handedly, because Eric might be dead-set on ignoring whatever it was; but he could tell that something was wrong.

Eric shrugged and bit his lip, on one hand dying to talk to someone about it, and at the same time terrified that if he did then there'd be no going back.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, softer than Eric had ever heard him speak before and he shifted uncomfortably under the worried look the older boy gave him. He actually did trust Chuck even though a lot of people might say that was stupid and naïve - nearly the same as telling your secrets to Gossip Girl – but Eric knew better. If someone could keep a secret and tell it like it was if you needed advice; Chuck was the one.

He sucked in a breath, and decided to go for it.

"Pardon?" Chuck frowned at the flustered teen next to him. "You might want to repeat that at a more human volume."

Eric managed to shoot him a glare even though his heart was racing in his chest, "_IthinkImightbegay_."

Chuck didn't say anything for quite some time after that, and finally Eric couldn't wait any longer. "Well?" He prompted, giving Chuck an expectant look. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"You think you _might_ be gay?"

That comment was probably the last one Eric would've expected. And that was definitely not the part of the statement that he'd expected Chuck to get stuck on either. But when he thought about it, when did Chuck ever react to the things you expected him to, or in the way you expected him to? Eric didn't think he'd ever fully understand the inner workings of Chuck's mind, didn't think anyone could. The only person he could think of that might come close was Blair.

"Yes, Chuck. That's what I said."

"That does explain your aversion to Bergita's offers."

Eric rolled his eyes. It wasn't the reaction he'd expected, but it was surprisingly calming to look at it from another angle than the panicked what-happens-now perspective he usually went for himself.

"I suppose it would be beneficial to investigate the matter further. Conduct some kind of…experiment."

"Chuck!" Eric objected, but then had to agree. Even if he wouldn't have referred to it as a scientific experiment Chuck was right about one thing. He'd like to rule out any doubts. "I guess…"

"We did hire a new bell-boy a few weeks ago that doesn't exactly look like he'd pass down tickets to Liza at Carnegie Hall - no offense -" Chuck mused out loud. "Maybe he could come in handy…"

"I am not using one of Bart's employees as some kind of lab rat!" Eric hissed through gritted teeth, blushing furiously.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Chuck winked, but Eric shot him a murderous glare and he was forced to surrender the idea. "Pity." He sighed and then fell silent again.

He seemed to be deep in concentration and Eric began to shift nervously on the bed as he waited for him to speak.

"Chuck?"

Chuck mumbled something barely audible to himself and Eric didn't like the direction it all had taken. Chuck looked way too focused on something that Eric guessed he probably wouldn't approve of. Was he going through some kind of mental list of Bass Industries' employees or brothels?

"Chuck?!"

Only then did Chuck look up and something in his eyes had Eric narrowing his in suspicion. He was about to voice his uncertainties when Chuck moved.

"Oh fuck it," Chuck sighed, and then in one swift move slid his free hand around Eric's neck and pulled his mouth to meet his.

Eric let out a squeak sounding less dignified than he'd preferred it to at that moment, but soon forgot all about proper audible reactions and instead put all his focus on the unfamiliar sensation of someone else's lips on his. He quickly came to the conclusion that Chuck Bass could _definitely_ kiss. Not that he had anything to compare it with really, but growing up on the Upper East Side with the last name van der Woodsen did come with an ability to recognize quality when you found it. Chuck maneuvered them both around in relaxed, well practiced moves, somehow shifting his weight so that Eric ended up on his back before he could barely even begin to process what was going on. Once he got used to the new angle - and the sensation of being pushed into the mattress by another body - he could once again concentrate on reciprocating the kiss; his hands finding their way along Chuck's shoulders and into his hair.

There were lips and tongue and some kind of biting thing happening that he'd have to think more about later, and Eric found himself definitely enjoying the situation. Even more so when Chuck's thigh rubbed against the bulge in his pants and Eric moaned low into the kiss.

Seconds later Chuck pulled back, and it took Eric a while to snap out of the haze and realize that the disappointed sound he'd heard had been coming from him. "I'd say that answers your question." Chuck smirked, his breathing not entirely unaffected, and pulled a hand through his slightly disheveled hair.

Hair that was tousled because _Eric_ had been running his fingers through it. Because he'd been _kissing _Chuck and _definitely_ enjoying it too. Panicking, Eric scrambled to get up from his position on the bed and nearly ended up pushing Chuck over the edge of the bed as he did. With breathing coming in short gasps Eric threw his legs over the edge of the bed and turned his back on a puzzled Chuck. Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed his hands against them until a blur of dancing colors appeared behind his eyelids and waited for his heart to leave his throat.

"So, are we playing or not?" Chuck's voice interrupted the silence when the younger boy had begun to calm down.

Eric startled. A new wave of…something angry blasting through his veins. "Are you kidding me?" He let out and turned to face his step-sibling.

"You thought you _might_ be gay," Chuck replied calmly, "My method of investigation might have been a little un-orthodox but we do have established that yes; it is highly unlikely that you'll be interested in browsing through a copy of the Victoria's Secret's catalogue any time soon. Now I'm wondering if you're planning on giving up or actually trying to beat me this time." He nodded towards the paused game.

"But you…what about…" Eric stuttered, completely floored by Chuck's relaxed attitude.

Chuck smirked but then turned serious again. "You're gay. Are you okay with that?"

Eric stopped the exasperated rant that had been making its way up his throat. Was he okay with it? He wasn't really sure, to be honest. But he didn't have a _problem_ with it either, not really. "Yeah, I'm okay with it, I guess."

"Good." Chuck nodded.

"Is that it?"

"You insist on drinking that vile excuse of a beverage every morning." Chuck's facial expression told exactly how he felt about Eric's favored apple juice. "You prefer Wii Bowling over the tennis one, you have questionable fashion sense and you prefer kissing guys over girls."

It took a while before Eric understood that Chuck was waiting for some kind of affirmation, but when he did he nodded.

"You're Eric." Chuck concluded – like it was the most normal thing in the world that Eric liked apple juice and Wii bowling _and_ kissing guys – and Eric assumed that Chuck was right, but the sudden lump in his throat told how much the acceptance really meant.

"Now," Chuck continued. "What's it gonna be, van der Woodsen? Walkover or putting up a fight?"

Eric didn't reply - didn't quite trust his own voice just yet - but picked up the game controller and sat back down next to Chuck on the bed. The game was resumed and they played in concentrated silence for a good twenty minutes before either of them spoke next.

"I suppose I should tell my mom and Serena some time soon, right?"

"If you want to."

"I think I should."

"Let me know if you want me around when you do," Chuck offered, glancing over to Eric to make sure he still seemed okay with the whole thing, then added, "I've got your back."

Eric smiled, thinking how badly Chuck's words worked with how he was destroying him in the game at that same moment.

"Chuck?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks. Not for…you know," Nothing could have stopped the blush from spreading across his cheeks like wildfire, but Chuck didn't call him out on it. "…just, thanks."

"Anytime."

It was another couple of minutes - when nothing could be heard in the room besides the sound effects and music coming from the game – before Chuck spoke again.

"I still believe that bell-boy would be more than happy to offer you his services…"

"Chuck!"

"There, I win. You really shouldn't be so easily distracted tiny van der Woodsen."

"I'm not tiny."

"Well, I suppose I can't be the judge of that considering the limitations of our earlier research. Even I put the boundary at incest, but don't tell your sister I said so."

"Ew. Chuck." Eric grimaced, but he laughed as he did. Looking over to his brother he found that Chuck was smiling too.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Review and let me know what you think?_


End file.
